Mistress
by fujin of shadows
Summary: The heartbreak was intense. The heart break was inevitable. She should have never pursued him. He should have never indulge her. They weren't supposed to be together.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Before you all start reading, this is me shitting on everything. Shitting on my favorite couple. Shitting on my morals….Shitting on my writing style….**_

_**A/N: This fic is the proof that I really need to rethink my style of writing.**_

_**A/N: I hope you guys find amusement in this shit storm of a story.**_

* * *

_**Mistress**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei**_

* * *

The house was silent, with only the sound of a ticking clock echoing in the house.

A twenty five year old woman, a beautiful woman waited patiently in her room.

The woman was sitting on a chair that was positioned near her window as she gazed outside, her eyes focused on the night sky.

She could not recall how many times she had waited for him in the same position. She could not count the nights that she had waited for _him _to come to her side.

Her lover, the love of her life.

The person that she should never have had in the first place.

The person that she should never have pursued.

The person who completed her life.

The person who inspired her to pursue her dreams.

The person who shared the same dreams as her.

The person who had helped her achieved those dreams.

The person that became her dream.

The person that had broken her heart the moment he had accepted her love.

After all, she was merely the mistress. Even if he was not yet married when she started having and receiving him in her bed, she was still the mistress.

The woman glimpsed at the invitation in her hand, a wedding invitation and the proof that she was merely a mistress to him.

She knew this when she pursued him. She knew that she would lose him even before having him. Losing him was inevitable.

And yet, she had allowed herself to enjoy the few times he permitted himself to be her lover.

She enjoyed being in his arms.

She relished the kisses that they share.

She felt happiness with the small gestures of affection that he had shown and given her.

And the times that they made love would forever be in her heart; for those were the times that she truly felt she was in heaven.

And because she allowed herself to be happy in his arms made the heartbreak even more painful.

There was a rustled of the door, his familiar presence pressing down upon her.

He was here.

He had come for her…

For the last time…

"Aren't you supposed to be in your bachelor party? You are going to be married tomorrow after all." It was masked well but her voice was broken as she said those words.

"Weren't you supposed to be attending my wife's bridal shower?" He replied with an almost emotionless voice.

The woman would and could say _almost_ for she could detect a hint of emotion, a hint of emotion that truly indicated that he had cared for her.

That he had valued her.

That he had loved her

…But not enough…

He always cared for _her_ more…

He always valued for _her_ more…

He always loved for _her_ more… He loved her first… He had loved her for most of his life…

She was merely the person who was capable of inserting herself in his heart and life, and that was merely by chance.

By luck…

Sometimes, she questioned whether she was fortunate or fate just wanted to be cruel to her.

"I couldn't bring myself to suffer any more pain." The woman replied after a moment of silence. The blissful expression that his wife had tortured her. "What about you?"

"I'm here to celebrate my last day as a bachelor with you." The man replied remorsefully.

The woman could not help but chuckle in glee, in sadness, and in self-pity.

So this was it.

"You are the worst." The woman replied as she stood up and steadily approached her lover, her forbidden lover.

"I know." There was self-loathing and shame in his voice, and she considered that a victory, his version of him proclaiming his undying love towards her.

That made the experience much more painful and many times more heartbreaking.

The woman stood face to face with the man of her dreams. They were inches apart.

The man was taller than her by only a few inches, so she did not have to look up for their eyes to meet.

Their eyes met, and the heartbreak in their eyes could not be mistaken, more so for the woman.

"I'm sorry." The man muttered as the woman slowly snaked her arms around the back of his neck.

"I knew what I was getting myself into." The woman replied as she slowly leaned forward.

"I know that I would lose you in the end." The woman pressed her lips to his, giving him a kiss before pulling back.

"I know that you would love her more than you would love me." The woman pressed her body onto his before giving him another quick kiss.

"I know that we were never meant to be." The woman, for a moment, rested her head on his shoulder.

"I was a fool to have even tried." The woman whispered, causing the man to wrap his arms around her, taking her in his arms.

"I was more of a fool for reciprocating your feelings, for giving you falls hope."

"Yes you were." The woman inhaled his scent, immediately feeling intoxicated. "That made me love you even more, Tatsuya-kun." The woman admitted, a single tear falling from the corner of her eyes. "And that also made me hate you."

"I'm sorry, Suzune." Tatsuya whispered sincerely.

Suzune could not help herself but smile at that as she once again looked at him in the eyes. "It's a bit too late for that." She told him teasingly before untangling her arms around his neck and slowly pulling him towards her bed.

"One last time, make love with me." Her last request, her last plead.

"Yes,"

Though they would not say it out loud, both of them knew that it was cruel of Tatsuya for accepting her offer, cruel for both of them.

But, they didn't care.

After all, to begin with, they weren't supposed to be together.

_**(Break)**_

Suzune threw her head back as she relished Tatsuya's hands and lips roaming her body.

Suzune smiled a little. Tatsuya's method of making love with a woman was focus on pleasuring his partner, his woman, a rarity for men but Suzune welcomed it.

She welcomed it every night when Tatsuya would make love to her.

Tatsuya was an excellent lover by the virtue that he was so natural in everything that he does. Suzune knew this better than anybody…Anybody but Miyuki, his sister and by tomorrow, his wife.

Magician, Magic Engineer, Soldier, CEO of a company, he was a natural, he was the best.

As a lover, any girl would be lucky to have him.

And Suzune was blessed for having him even for such a short time.

It was funny, Suzune thought as she bit back a loud moan that threatened to escape her lips.

Of all the admirers, of all the rivals Miyuki had for his affection, she, Ichihara Suzune, was probably the last person that the young head of the Yotsuba would expect to make a move on her brother.

After all, unlike Saegusa Mayumi and Mitsui Honoka, she did not show her affection outright.

She was not subtle with her affection either, unlike Angie Sirius, Kitayama Shizuku and Chiba Erika.

In fact, Miyuki did not suspect her for ever liking her brother.

After all, she respected Tatsuya, always has and always would. The respect that she has was rooted to the envy that she felt towards him when they were in High School for a single year.

Suzune had envied Tatsuya.

Here was a person that was born great.

Here was a person that would most likely leave an expression in the history of mankind.

And regardless of all that, he was so nonchalant about it.

Not in the way that screams 'I'm going to be great, it's troublesome.' His nonchalant manner screams 'I'm going to be great and I'll do my best to make it so.'

Suzune could not help but envy that side of him.

But she envied him so much that it turned into admiration.

She could not help but admire him. He was so brilliant. In the one year that they were part of the same school, Suzune was one of the many that was awed and moved by his brilliance.

Tatsuya was a person that was so brilliant that he can easily surpass the realm of humanity.

His brilliance was in a world of its own, a brilliance so bright that it can bring new light to the world.

As an intellectual herself, she had admired and envied Tatsuya's noted as a wild moan escape her lips as she climax for the first time in their intercourse.

In their last intercourse.

_**(Break)**_

Suzune prided herself for being a stern individual, a mature and no nonsense individual.

She's a respected and established executive in Four Leaves Technology, and one of their best and brightest researchers, a position that she earned through hard work and perseverance.

She is one of the few in the company that can work hand-in-hand with Tatsuya, Silver Taurus himself, and actually contribute with his projects. She's one of the few who can stand beside him and not look out of place.

She prided herself of that.

And that pride shattered whenever his hands touch her body.

Every time Tatsuya touches her, regardless of the way, regardless if it was intimate or not, her stern and mature expression breaks. Her own self breaks apart and becomes undone.

It breaks and was replaced by an expression of a woman that yearns for the touch and affection of the person that she loves.

Suzune hated herself for being weak against his touch.

She hated Tatsuya for knowing the inside and outside of her body to the extent that he can make her a moaning messed with just his hands.

'_How many times have he touched me like this?' _Suzune thought with a foggy mind as she felt Tatsuya's hands massaging her most intimate parts, touching them in ways that overloaded her mind with nothing but raw pleasure.

'_How many times have he made me a slave to pleasure with just a simple touch?' _Suzune bit her lip to the point that it almost bled. This is too prevent a hoarse cry of pleasure from escaping her lips as Tatsuya started touching a sweet spot in her body.

'_How many times have he had me in his mercy by just merely touching me?'_ A groan escaped her lips as she felt the muscular chest of his lover pressing on her back.

"I want to hear your voice." Tatsuya whispered before teasingly biting my ear.

And that was the action that broke down her pride as a person as she allowed herself to be his woman for the last time.

_**(Break)**_

Tatsuya sat up and pulled Suzune on his lap, her legs were wrapped around his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. Tatsuya's right arms held Suzune by the waist while another arm was wrapped around the back of her head.

Their bodies were pressed onto each other, her breasts touching his bare chest.

Their lips touched.

They kissed.

They kissed deeply.

They kissed so deeply that they were in the process of exchanging and drinking each other's saliva.

Their respective tongues were in each other's mouth, exploring the cavern that they were so familiar with.

Both of them have lost count on the number of times that they had kissed like this.

This was the part that Suzune enjoyed the most whenever they made love. It might be clichéd, it might be corny, but she enjoyed kissing Tatsuya…or to be precise, she enjoyed being kissed by Tatsuya.

His hands might be skilled, but his tongue was even more skilled in the art of making her squirm and moan.

And the feeling of his lips being press to hers, the taste of his saliva as they kissed, there was nothing in the world that is sweeter in Suzune's mind.

Every time they kissed, Suzune would always be reminded of their first kiss, the kiss that she was able to steal from him, and the kiss that started it all for them.

The memory alone was enough for Suzune to intensify the kiss that they having.

An action that Tatsuya reciprocated with vigor, something that Suzune appreciated.

Yet she could not help but inwardly cursed him for it at the same time.

She cursed him for having such addictive lips.

Lips that she could never get enough of.

_**(Break)**_

Suzune's face was buried on one of her pillows, her hips raised while Tatsuya do her from behind. She bit the cover of the pillow to prevent herself from moaning like an animal in heat.

Every time he enters her, her most sacred part was stretch to its outmost capacity and his manhood touched her in places that made her melt in pleasure. She tried her best to muffle her lewd moans as he fucked her, delighted by the sounds he was making as he pumped in and out of her.

Suzune was not a lazy lover. Every time she's in her bed with Tatsuya, she was prepared to give as much as she would take.

But Tatsuya would not have any of that.

For Tatsuya, the fact alone that she would bare herself to him and offer him her body was enough for him to appreciate her and to provide her with the bliss and my numbing pleasure that most women would kill for.

Even though Suzune would like nothing more but to service Tatsuya, to show him how much of a woman she is and how skillful of a lover she is, he would deny her of that. In his eyes, a woman of her caliber should not lower herself to pleasure a person like him.

So every night that they make love, he would lay her down and serviced her with skills that would make Goddesses themselves writhing in ecstasy, moaning like bitches in heat that would think nothing else but the man pleasuring them, the limbs that's molesting them, and the organ that's violating them.

Though Tatsuya deny her of one of her wishes, her wish of pleasuring him, and though he made her feel like a lazy lover, she would admit that she enjoyed being beneath him, being pleasured by him until her body and mind experience euphoria, reach nirvana.

And truth be told, she was not given too much of a choice as for the moment his hands was on her body, she was at his mercy whether she likes or not.

_**(Break)**_

Tatsuya continued to plow deeper and deeper into her. Suzune looked at her lover and could not help but smile as she gripped the covers of the bed until her knuckles turned white, her mouth wide open as screams of ecstasy reverberated in the room. She could see that Tatsuya wanted to give her everything he had, and he did in a masterful manner.

She couldn't take this much longer. She knew she was going to cum. And she was going to cum hard. Being with Tatsuya was sexual experience so wonderful that she could not express her bliss with just sheer words.

She knew that she was addicted to him for life.

The way he touch her.

The way he kiss her.

The way that he makes love to her.

Everything was an unforgettable experience with him, an experience that would carve itself in her mind, heart and body.

And that made this night that much more painful.

_**(Break)**_

She cried in ecstasy as she felt Tatsuya's seeds entering her body. Every time they make love, this was the event that she always anticipated

This was proof that she became one with Tatsuya.

This was, for her, the indication that Tatsuya loved and cared for her. After all, the fact that he would climax inside of her was him leaving a part of him in her.

This was proof that, if given the chance, Tatsuya would not have minded her carrying his child.

Suzune often times fantasize having a family with Tatsuya. That was her dream, a dream that she knew would never come true.

Tatsuya was devoted to one woman and one woman alone.

And she was not her.

Tatsuya might love her, but his devotion and love belong to someone else.

A woman that Suzune could never reach even with her best efforts.

That was a bitter fact that Suzune accepted, a bitter pill that she swallowed in order for her to have Tatsuya, regardless if it was temporary.

_**(Break)**_

Finally, after hours of making love, they finally stopped and settled in holding each other in their arms.

Suzune was not aware of the time, nor does she care. The only thing that she cared about was the fact that she was being held by the one person that she loved the most above anything else, the person that she wanted to spend the eternity with.

She was also holding him, relishing the warmth that he never fails to give her whenever they touched.

She knew that this was the last time that she would be held like this by him. This is the last night that she would have him in her bed.

By tomorrow, the woman that he loved first, the woman that he loved the most, the woman that came out of the same womb as him would have him as his husband.

Yotsuba Miyuki was never a woman that shares her property. The once beautiful girl, now stunning and God-like woman was in terms of beauty (and magic), is very possessive when it comes to her brother and would-be husband, which increased the moment she became the head of the Yotsuba. Suzune learned that first hand in High School, and was further vindicated when she became a member of the Yotsuba (This happened before Tatsuya and Suzune started seeing each other. Tatsuya requested Miyuki to induct Suzune into the clan, saying that Suzune's abilities are too great for any other clan to have her. Miyuki agreed, not having the heart to say no to her brother's pleas and she also agreed with him).

This might have been willful thinking in her part, but Suzune had wished that Miyuki wasn't the head of the Yotsuba.

Before she became the head of the Yotsuba clan, Miyuki was hesitant to step into the forbidden realm incestuous relationship. Both of them have reputations to maintain; especially Tatsuya who were heralded as the strongest magician in the Pacific and the greatest magic innovator in the world.

Miyuki, regardless of how crazy in love she was of her brother, would not do anything to ruin his hard earn reputation.

Suzune, knowing this, hoped and prayed that this would allow her to have Tatsuya as her husband before Miyuki could get her act together.

But the untimely passing of Yotsuba Maya (Suzune doubted that knowing that Tatsuya and the Queen of Night were at odds) put an end to her fantasy.

Miyuki took over the Yotsuba, and this gave her the resources to finally have her brother as her husband.

A few files altered and deleted here and there, a few blackmails, a few deaths, and Miyuki was able to change the profile of her and her brother.

Miyuki was able to change the profile of hers and her brother's to such an extent that in public, they may become first cousins.

In Japan, first cousins are allowed to marry each other, and Miyuki took that opportunity and ran with it.

For a week, Tatsuya and Miyuki were not seen in public. Contact with them in that week was also nonexistent.

When they appeared the week after, Miyuki announced, with a smile on her lips, her brother's arms wrapped around her in a very affectionate manner, and an expensive ring on her right, ring finger, her engagement with her brother.

Nobody would question them; nobody with their right mind would say anything demeaning at them.

Nobody with a shed of sanity or an ounce of brain cells would ever insult the Goddess of Winter in front of the God of Destruction. To do so, means a quick and thorough death.

Even for her.

Even though she was Tatsuya's lover before Miyuki made her move, she knew that in Tatsuya's heart, Miyuki was still his priority, and that he would kill her with no hesitation (but at least with an apology) if the Yotsuba head commands him to.

And knowing that, made Suzune cursed the Yotsuba and Miyuki in hatred.

She cursed the Yotsuba for tampering with the mind of Tatsuya to give him abilities that he did not need in the first place. For conducting an experiment on him that failed miserably just to turn him into a magician that fits their views, ignoring the fact that Tatsuya possessed abilities that transcend ordinary magic.

Because of them, Tatsuya was enraptured and enslaved by the whims of somebody that could not, could never, would never let go of him.

She cursed Miyuki for being such a selfish woman.

Miyuki was a woman that had it all. Beauty, magic, power, talent, wealth, fame, you name it, Miyuki has it in spades.

He also has the most perfect and the most wonderful brother that would not hesitate to do anything for her.

Nobody could and would love Miyuki more than Tatsuya, a fact that was proven many times.

And maybe that was what prompted Miyuki to have her brother as her husband.

It was not fair. There was nothing fair with how selfish Miyuki is. There was also

Miyuki already has Tatsuya as a brother; she should have allowed another woman to have him as their husband.

She should have allowed her to have Tatsuya as her husband. Miyuki should have allowed Tatsuya to pursue other woman

But Miyuki was not so generous, she was cruel that way.

Miyuki has it all, but one, and that is a perfect husband.

She acquired the perfect husband having her perfect brother as her husband.

And for that, she could only wished death for the woman that possessed her lover, for the woman the prevented her for having him, her happiness and her heaven, for the woman that should have never loved her brother to that degree.

And as much as she loved him, she also cursed Tatsuya for having willingly devoted his life to a woman as selfish as his sister.

_**(Break)**_

"So, is this goodbye?" Suzune asked in an even tone as she tried to hide her heartbreak.

"Yes." Tatsuya answered as he fixed himself in front of a mirror, his back facing Suzune. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need for that." Suzune said dismissively. "I pursued you knowing that she could take you from me with a snap of a finger."

Suzune took a deep breath as leaned her head of the bed post. "I should have never pursued you." Suzune stated in a broken voice that she did not bother hiding.

"I, as well, should not have indulged you." Tatsuya replied in sadness.

Suzune smiled sadly at this. "I'm glad you did. All things considered, you were an amazing lover."

Tatsuya chuckled at this, and Suzune followed. There laughter was brief as Tatsuya turned around, and Suzune's eyes almost budge out of her eye socket.

Tatsuya had tears in her eyes.

In all this years that she knew him, she never seen him cry or emotionally vulnerable.

Seeing him like this was shocking.

"I love you, I hope you know that."

She could feel tears sliding down from her cheeks. Suzune would have broken down with just those words. That was the first time Tatsuya had ever said 'I love you' to her with so much emotion, with so much heartbreak.

Suzune closed her eyes as she tried to composed herself.

"But not enough to leave Miyuki, right?" That was more of a statement than a question.

"Yes." Tatsuya's reply was brief and harsh, and Suzune was glad of it.

"Do not come back to me." It took Suzune all her might to say those words to him.

Tatsuya only nodded before closing the distance between them and giving her one last kiss on the lips.

The kiss was brief but it was filled with emotions that further broke her heart and cemented the final memory of Tatsuya in her life.

Suzune relished the kiss, she revered that kiss, and that was the only thing that stopped her from breaking down as she witness Tatsuya and Miyuki finally joining in holy matrimony.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to some request, I have publish a sequel for this FIC, called_** Wife...**_Please read and enjoy...


End file.
